Nobody's Home
by Hotaru Tora
Summary: A new student has arrived at Ouran. Yet another on the scholarship program. But as this student becomes part of the host club, secrets come out, and romance sparks. HaruhiXOCXKyouyaXOCXHikaru. One big love square. Find out who the OC ends up with.
1. The New Student

A new student wandered in the halls. They had messy straight black hair. They had small dark eyes, not dark in color just in aura. They're color.. Was actually two colors… the right eye was blue while the left was amber. They hadn't spoken to anyone yet, even though they had been there for a few weeks. Barely even any words in class. They seemed to refuse to wear the uniform. They wore baggy clothes, like they had just rolled out of bed. The teachers didn't think much of this student. Even though the student was a genus. They seemed to get all perfect test scores. He or so he looked like a he, was smart enough to get a scholarship. A follower of Haruhi, the first scholarship student. Haruhi had made a name for herself, she was believed to be a boy… and an attractive boy at that.

It was after school. The dark, uncaring boy seemed to be wandering aimlessly. He was bored. Carrying around his bag and a guitar case. Some girls had been following him for a while. They seemed to be in love with the new dark student. The boy knew they were following. He finally stopped. They froze.

"Any reason you're following me?" The boy asked, in his surprisingly soft and melting voice.

The girls practically started drooling, and none of them answered. The boy tilted his head to look at them through his amber eye. They stared at the dark figure.

"If you have no reason… then stop." The boy stated.

Even at such a cold and harsh comment the girls seemed to melt to the boy. He turned and walked off. He walked off again. It was pretty early kind of. Just barely after school. He came across a quiet music room. Or so it seemed. He looked at the door. With little hesitation he opened the door. But grunted when he had rose petals in his face. He blinked and looked in the room, and instantly realized his mistake. A group of boys were there, welcoming him. They all blinked realizing who was at the door. The boy standing there grumbled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm guessing this music room is not used to play music in." He mumbled.

They all seemed to surround the new boy all at much.

"Hey it's Natsu!" Kaoru said in a statement.

"Yeah very good… wanna tell me what grade I'm in too?" The new boy said coolly.

The others stood back blinking. They seemed stunned at the harsh comment. Kaoru got teary eyed, and Hikaru hugged him protectively.

"Now look what you've done!" Hikaru hissed.

Natsu scoffed. "Get over yourselves." He stated simply.

The two blinked stunned. Instantly over the moment. Everyone else seemed a little surprised. But then the tall blonde got a very bright excited look on his face and Natsu looked worried. He practically jumped him with a hug.

"You're perfect!" He exclaimed brightly. Natsu knew he was Tamaki.

Suddenly a female sounding voice joined the conversation. "Tamaki… let go of him."

Tamaki blinked and released on command. Everyone looked at a short boy that looked like a girl. Natsu looked at him. He walked out to him and gave a cute smile. Natsu didn't return the favor he just looked around at the other's.

"What's with the chick?" He asked bluntly.

Everyone froze up. Including the boy.. Well girl in front of Natsu. They stared. But one just chuckled some.

"So you are as smart as they say you are Natsu." The boy Natsu know as Kyouya spoke.

Natsu nodded. "I guess so."

They all stood there silently for a moment. Tamaki then decided to finally speak again.

"Would you like to join the club!?" He asked cheerfully and excitedly.

Natsu blinked and looked at him. "Sure."

Everyone seemed absolutely stunned at the answer. Well almost everyone. A couple didn't seem surprised. Even Tamaki who had asked seemed surprised.

"Really." He asked.

Natsu got an irritated face. "Don't give me the chance to change my mind."

Tamaki smiled weakly and nodded.

"Well the-" He started but was cut off.

"I won't wear the uniform… I won't talk unless I want to… and I don't promise to be nice." Natsu stated.

Tamaki blinked and got a nervous look. He didn't know what to say now. Kyouya jumped in though.

"We should get ready for our guests…. Natsu you can just hang out where ever you want and aren't interrupting anything… you won't have any customers since no one knows yet." He stated simply.

Natsu nodded some. "Sure."

He took his stuff and dumped his bag in the corner and him and his guitar case went to a window sill and he sat in it.

The other's went on with life as they normally did. Although their clients always looked over at Natsu at once point or another. Most had little idea as to who he was, until they were told his name. He was sitting in the window sill staring outside. The window open and a soft breeze entered the room. It seemed the window and nature was his element.

Eventually he picked up his guitar and started playing it. The music filled the room and melted practically everyone's soul, including the other hosts. It was like Tamaki playing his piano. But this, was somehow different. When Tamaki played, it was classical almost cheerful music. With Natsu, it was not as classical and more dark and depressing. It caught attention, like the depressed hottie artist. Some of the girls actually got up and went over to him. The hosts were stunned, some of them having just lost their customers to the new guy. Tamaki lost two and he looked devastated.

Natsu didn't seem to care about, or even notice the girls, which seemed to make them love him more. He was so dark and mysterious. And didn't want anyone else around. It was perfect. Kyouya seemed a little surprised himself. He watched the girls sit around the boy they didn't know at all, captivated by his depression melody. Once he finished he looked out the window a couple of seconds and then his gaze shifted to the girls. His head not moving at all he looked at them out of the corner of his blue eye. It was the more sad eye then the sharp angry powerful one on the other side of his body.

"Yes?" He questioned simply.

The girls all squealed. Natsu seemed to get an agitated expression from the noise. Because he did find it annoying. But they didn't seem to mind at all. They all started talking to him as if he cared. He just watched them blabber on. And even when he didn't reply they kept talking anyway. As if he had answered them somehow. Finally Natsu made a sudden and dramatic shift in my seating. He was suddenly face to face with the girl, her face inches away from his.

"What leads you to believe… that I care at all about what you're saying?" He said almost darkly.

The girl seemed alarmed at first along with the rest of them. But then that one swooned and like fan girl fainted and all the other girls screamed. Natsu had no idea how to make them go away. But soon enough it was time for them all to depart. Natsu was relieved.

But once all the customers had left, all the hosts turned to him. He blinked and looked agitated.

"What?" He snapped irritably.

There was a brief pause. Then Kyouya spoke.

"That was the best beginning of a host we have ever seen. You took customers from all of us. Very nice work." Kyouya said with a small grin.

The others calmed down and spoke amongst themselves. Natsu just packed up his guitar. He got up and grabbed his bag. But then Haruhi walked over. He stopped and looked at her.

"Yes?" His normal hello to people.

She looked up at Natsu. "How could you tell I was a girl?" It was a simple enough question.

And Natsu had a simple enough answer. "I could just tell… you look way too much like a pretty girl to be just a cute boy." He stated, as in no tone of flattery.

Haruhi blinked. A little surprised at the tone and the comment combination. She nodded some. She noticed that he seemed to be leaving.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She said softly.

Natsu nodded. "Bye."

He then headed for the door. But was stopped by Tamaki.

"You did great today! I can't wait to see how you pro-" He was cut off.

"See you tomorrow." Natsu said as he left not waiting to hear the rest of what Tamaki had to say.

This crushed Tamaki. But he quickly recovered and looked around at all the other's, they all seemed rather confused as well, but would not ask questions. They'd see Natsu tomorrow and maybe ask questions then. But for now they'd let him leave and go home. Even though Natsu wasn't going home, he was going anywhere but home. They say home is where the heart is… but if Natsu had no home, did that mean he lacked a heart as well?


	2. Haruhi and Natsu

The next day Natsu walked into school as normal. Dressed as if he had just rolled out of bed. Well maybe that was because he basically did, but that wasn't really the point. He was to say the least, not a morning person. He went off to his first class. But instead of normally being left alone and ignored, there were two bright shining faces right up in his greeting him. He got an aggitated look.

"Get away." He said in a low dangerous tone to the twins.

The two instantly seemed to recognize the expression and jumped back. Haruhi was there too, she looked at Natsu in a questioning manner. She realized that he wasn't a morning person and giggled some. Natsu looked at her. Normally he'd go sit in back, but then he noticed the three girls that had stationed themselves around his normal seat. So instead he sat down next to Haruhi. She looked a little at him. But then noticed the three, now disappointed, girls sitting around his normal seat. She looked back at him. Wondering why he decided to sit next to her. Normally he sat in back, in a corner, away from everyone. But now he sat next to her, near the front, also near the twins. She found it curious.

But then she realized that he wasn't paying her the tiniest amount of attention. He was drawing or something. She found out that he had only sat there, because he knew she wouldn't bother him any. It was a strategic move to being left alone.

As school continued, Haruhi found herself thinking a lot about Natsu. He was so different and dark. He didn't let anyone into his world. He didn't show anything, no emotion, and no secrets to be shown. Anything that he might be hiding, was impossible to find out unless he were to tell you. And he didn't seem like he would ever tell anyone.

Haruhi suddenly realized that she might have a crush on Natsu. She suddenly started blushing and looked at her work. She didn't get what just happened. Why was she falling for him? She'd never had a crush really before. She felt weird. She didn't know what to do with herself now. She wanted to hug him, hold his hand, find out his deepest secrets.

She blushed furiously now. What was she thinking?! She couldn't do any of that! She just met him! And he didn't seem interested in any of that.

But then she became alarmed when a note came onto her desk. She picked it up and looked at it.

Thinking of me? The note said simply.

Haruhi blushed darkly and looked at who it came from, and it was from Natsu. She blushed darker and replied. How'd you know that?

Once Natsu got it back a small smile crept to his lips. I can just tell sometimes... so you like me?

Haruhi blushed at the note. Yeah.

She replied simply. Well then... maybe we should hang out sometime.

He replied and she seemed stunned. And before she could reply, the bell rang. Natsu got up and left without waiting. The twins were confused and got a not so happy look seeing the two passing notes, and Haruhi as red as a tomato.

Haruhi rushed to gather her things and jumped up and basically ran after Natsu. The twins looked stunned and peeved. Haruhi made it to Natsu and started walking next to him.

"Hello." He seemed to smile some.

Haruhi blushed, they were headed towards the music room, since it was the end of the day. There was no one else in the hall. Haruhi didn't know what she was doing, but the next thing she knew she had grabbed Natsu's hand and was holding it. Natsu didn't pull away though. He seemed to realize that she wasn't aware of her actions. He squeezed her hand gently, and she became instantly aware. She turned a very dark red, but didn't feel the need to pull away, since she took the squeeze as the ok from Natsu.

They went into the music room, where they were completely alone. No one else went to the room right after school. It might be 10 or 15 minutes before anyone else would show up.

"You shouldn't get so attached." Natsu stated simply.

Haruhi blinked and looked at him. He had released her hand. He put down his bag and sat on the couch. Haruhi put down her stuff and sat next to him.

"Why not?" She asked softly.

Natsu looked at him and smiled some. "You wouldn't like me that way if you really knew me."

Haruhi got an almost insulted face. "Why would you say that?"

Natsu looked at her. "I might be wrong... but I don't think I am."

The two sat there gazing at one another. Haruhi blushed. She leaned in some, but when she was just about to kiss her lips to his, he pulled away, so their lips were close but weren't touching.

"You really shouldn't… you don't know me." Natsu said softly.

Haruhi looked at him. But some to come to some conclusion. She looked at Natsu, and they seemed to share a moment of perfect understanding. Haruhi knowing only what Natsu wanted her to know. Haruhi leaned in again, and this time Natsu didn't pull away.

Haruhi and Natsu shared a softly brief kiss. Until they heard an exasperated noise. They pulled away and looked to the door to see not only one, but the whole Host club standing there. Tamaki looked horrified. The twins looked pissed. Hunny had his normal happy exposure, along with Mori's normal blank stare. Kyouya had his all knowing grin. Haruhi blushed fiercely.

"I…we… it's not what it…" She tried to explain the situation.

"You don't have to explain to anyone.. We didn't do anything wrong." Natsu stated, getting up.

But the second he was up, Tamaki was on him. He grabbed Natsu by the front of his shirt collar. He glared darkly.

"What'd you do?! You manipulated her!" He growled.

Natsu glared back, but it was more frightening. "Do it… hit me." He said in a low tone.

Just the tone seemed to snap Tamaki out of it and drop Natsu, but he accidentally rubbed against Natsu's chest. He went wide-eyed and blushed darkly jumping back.

"NO WAY!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Everyone blinked and stared, but after a moment of realizing what had happened, they all went wide-eyed.

"Really? Seriouslly?!" The twins said excited.

Kyouya had officially closed the host club for the day. They wouldn't have customers today. Everyone was staring at Natsu who seemed uncaring.

Haruhi blushed darkly, she already figured it out. Natsu scoffed some.

"You guys need to get a clue." He scowled in agitation.

They all stared, not sure if they could trust what they thought, or if they were massively mistaken.

"Your assumptions are correct." Kyouya stated.

Everyone suddenly looked at him gaping and stunned. Then their eyes slowly crept to Natsu and froze there.


	3. Natsu's a Girl

Natsu stood there, all the hosts staring at him. He shifted and looked out the window.

"You mean… Natsu's… a… GIRL!" The twins were stunned.

Natsu didn't say anything, but was blushing slightly. Kyouya was off setting something up. Hunny and Mori were watching like their normal selves. Only Tamaki and the twins were really freaking.

"You're a girl… and you were… kissing… Haruhi." Tamaki said stunned.

Haruhi was blushing, she wasn't freaking out any. The twins looked at her.

"Wait…" Kaoru started.

"You knew?" Hikaru finished.

Haruhi nodded some. The three blinked and looked amongst themselves. They were shocked. Natsu stood there looking uninterested in the conversation.

"So what if I'm a girl… it's not like girls can't kiss other girls." She stated simply.

The guys stared, the concept of two girls kissing made them blush and think. They all looked at Haruhi. They never thought she'd be or become a lesbian. Natsu seemed to read their mind.

"She could just like me for my personality you know… so it won't matter if I'm a boy or girl." She said coolly.

Before the twins or Tamaki could retaliate Kyouya came in, grabbed Natsu and pulled her off. He brought her into the changing rooms.

* * *

It was about a half hour before Kyouya came back out. And behind came a new person practically. A girl, wearing a sweater, and a pair of tight jeans. Her hair, long, black and silky straight. Even her eyes seemed wider and more feminine, but it might have been the eyeliner and mascara. But she was clearly Natsu with her unique eyes. Everyone's mouths seemed to drop open.

Natsu just stood there blushing lightly not looking at anyone. She eventually looked at Kyouya. He just smiled and Natsu sent him a nasty look. She walked off and over to Haruhi and hugged her and cuddled up to her in a needy manner. Haruhi blushed some and wrapped her arms around Natsu. Natsu was only a couple inches taller than Haruhi. Tamaki and the twins seemed to glare at Natsu's actions.

But then Haruhi started whispering to Natsu. "Are you trying to make them mad?"

Natsu had her face cuddled up to Haruhi's shoulder and neck. "Maybe."

Haruhi nodded some. "A-…are we… a couple?" She blushed some.

"Do you want to be?" Natsu replied coolly.

Haruhi thought about it. "Not… right now."

Natsu nodded some. "Well there's your answer."

Haruhi stood there holding Natsu. Natsu lifted her head and the two kissed. But only briefly. The boys seemed to love and hate the action. Haruhi looked at them and sighed. She stepped back from Natsu who didn't seem to care at all.

"We're done." Haruhi stated.

Tamaki suddenly attacked Haruhi with a clinging hug. He went into some hysterical rant. Haruhi looked agitated. But she took it. The other's melted back into their sense of normality. Natsu just melted into the background and went to her window again. She sat in it looking out.

* * *

Everyone was now back to their normal selves. They acted as if nothing had happened. Like Natsu wasn't even there. She didn't care though. She just sat in her window sill. But then someone walked over. She suspected it to be Haruhi, but when she looked to see who it was, she found Tamaki. She blinked and looked at him. He went down so he was face to face with her.

"You aren't interested in Haruhi… are you?" He seemed to already know the answer.

Natsu shook her head. "Not really." She said simply.

"Why you kiss her then?" He asked in a rare serious tone.

"Because she wanted me to.." She replied simply.

Tamaki nodded slowly. Then smiled at her. "Alright."

He then stood up. Natsu watched him, clearly confused. He moved off again. He went and spoke with Haruhi. She nodded some and listened. She didn't seem to upset about any of it. But then again, Natsu was sure she had lost interest once she found out Natsu's secret. Too bad that wasn't really her secret.

Natsu wouldn't let any of them know about her secret. They had no reason or right to know.

* * *

She stayed there a while and then got up. She went off and to go get changed. But once she got to the door, Kyouya walked up behind her. He went into the large back room with her. She wasn't the least bit alarmed. He stood looking at her. She didn't seem to care at all since she just took off her shirt right in front of him. He didn't turn away at all.

"You don't want me to tell them do you?" He asked calmly.

Natsu just pulled on her shirt and baggy sweatshirt. "No… you can't tell anyone."

Kyouya nodded some. "Maybe you shoul-"

"No." Natsu bluntly said, taking off the jeans.

Again Kyouya didn't flinch. "You can't hide it forever."

Natsu pulled on her baggy sweatpants. "I can try."

Kyouya stood in silence now. Natsu picked up her stuff. She folded the clothes she had been wearing and left them on the chair. She turned and looked at Kyouya. She sighed and went over to him. She ran her hand on his forearm. She put her hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

"You know me Kyo…" She said softly.

Kyouya nodded and ran the back of his free hands fingers up and down her cheek. "A little too well I'd say." He spoke softly and a bit sourly.

"I'll be fine Youya." She smiled some.

Kyouya chuckled. "I haven't heard that one in a long time."

Natsu nodded. "Well it's been a while since we were kids."

Kyouya nodded some to her. "I'm glad you came to Ouran."

"I'm glad I finally get to meet the infamous Host club." She said looking up at him.

He ran his fingers through her hair. "I never intended for you to become a member."

Natsu nodded some. "Yeah neither did I."

Kyouya chuckled slightly, but then got a serious face. "You shouldn't have kissed Haruhi. The twins aren't exactly happy with you."

Natsu shrugged. "They'll get over it." She stated simply.

"Why do you insist on making people not like you?" Kyouya frowned.

Natsu shrugged some. This time she didn't actually reply. She stood there, one of her hands in his laced with his fingers. He played with her hair with his other hand. After a minute or so. He sighed. He rested his forehead against hers.

"You know you always have a place with me." He said softly.

Natsu nodded some. "I know." She replied.

They stayed there for a little while longer, before Kyouya sighed and pulled away. He let go of her hand and opened the door to leave. He left and she followed him. She went and got her bag and guitar case. But Tamaki stopped her with a bright smile, he was clearly over the Haruhi thing.

"You're leaving already!?" He questioned with a pout.

Natsu blinked and little surprised. She laughed a little. "Sorry Tama… I must go home."

Tamaki blinked. He hadn't expected her to laugh, smile… or call him by a nickname. Suddenly his face lit up and he attacked her with a hug.

"You're so cute!" He practically squealed.

Natsu blinked. And didn't know what to do. She gave the group, mostly Haruhi and Kyouya a pleading look to save her from Tamaki's grip.

"Tamaki." Kyouya and Haruhi said at the same time. They blinked and looked at one another.

Tamaki blinked and looked at them. He let go of Natsu. Everyone now looked at Kyouya and Haruhi. They both blinked and looked around at the other's. But everyone let it pass. It wasn't too much of a surprise. Kyouya and Haruhi were always stopping Tamaki from being dumb.

For some reason, Natsu was smiling. There was just something… that she really liked about the host club. She laughed a little to herself.

"It's alright Tama… you can hug me if you want." She said softly.

Now everyone was looking at her surprised. None of them expected her to be nice. Especially not in that situation. She picked up on their looks and got an agitated one. She scoffed.

"Wow try and be nice and everyone looks at you like you're crazy." She growled and headed for the door. "Whatever… see you tomorrow."

She left leaving them all confused.


	4. Panic Attack

It had been a couple weeks of Natsu being in the host club. She had a ton of customers already. And everyone in the host club was getting used to her. Liking her was another story though. When there weren't customers she normally sat by herself. Even Kyouya and Haruhi left her alone. But today they were playing outside. Today Natsu had brought a soccer ball with her to school. The others were off playing simon says. But she was juggling the ball. It bounced off her knees or feet, or whatever other body part other than her arms and hands that she felt like using. She was lost in her own thoughts and what she was doing. She hadn't noticed that everyone had noticed her by now. They came over and started watching her. They all seemed kind of amazed at her soccer skills. Today it was just the host club, one of there many off days.

They all watched the ball bouncing from one part of Natsu to the next. She never lost concentration and the ball never hit the ground. Well that is before Tamaki decided to blurt out.

"You're really good." He stated.

But Natsu jumped some when he spoke and the ball had been over her head. It fell on her head and made her bite her tongue, hard. She instantly got teary eyes and her tongue pulled into her mouth and she covered her mouth with her hands.

Almost everyone had winced watching it. Tamaki attacked her with a hug.

"Oh Natsu I'm so sorry!" He blurted out.

She didn't reply, for fear of getting blood anywhere. She was definitely bleeding since she could taste it on the remainder of her taste buds. She still had teary eyes. It really did hurt something awful. Kyouya pulled him off her.

"I'll go take care of her." He said simply.

Natsu looked at him. He grabbed her soccer ball and put one hand on her back leading her away. Once the two were gone Tamaki blurted out with claimed that he didn't mean it, to all those around him that already knew that. Tamaki never purposely hurt anybody.

Kyouya got Natsu inside. She had been trying to keep her mouth dry since saliva kind of hurt the cut. But once they got inside he basically forced water into my mouth. It kind of stung but I had to drink it.

"You need to get rid of it, you know your dad doesn't like you playing soccer." Kyouya said with a stern voice.

Natsu pouted and couldn't reply because of the water. He knew she wouldn't be able to, so that's why he said it. She let her bit tongue get cleaned and slowly stop bleeding. Kyouya had her put an ice cube on it, which really did help.

We finally went back outside and everyone seemed glad they were back. But then unexpectedly the twins ran over to me.

"Let's play the which one is Hikaru game!" They said brightly.

And before she could say anything they put on hars and mixed themselves up. She looked at them and without a second of hesitation pointed to the right.

"That one is Hikaru." She said bluntly.

The twins blinked. Haruhi went wide-eyed. "You sure?" They questioned.

Natsu nodded some. "Positive."

The twins looked at one another and then turned and stared at Natsu. Haruhi looked at her with surprise as well. The other's had gathered that Natsu had gotten it right and looked at her strangely as well. Natsu blinked and looked at all of them.

"What? Was it supposed to be hard to figure it out?" She said simply.

Everyone practically fell over when she said that. She was confused not understanding what the big deal was.

"No one except for Haruhi could ever figure out who is who from that game!" Hunny said in his normal cheerful voice.

Natsu blinked. "Really?"

But suddenly the twins were in her face. They both stared at her. She blinked and watched them. Then they attached themselves to her. Kaoru's arms around her neck, and Hikaru's around her waist. She blinked and blushed some. She had seen them done them do the same thing to Haruhi, but never expected them to do it to her.

"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered out, not sure if she had done something wrong.

The twins smirked. They seemed to enjoy her reaction. Kaoru rested his chin on her shoulder and Hikaru nuzzled his face into her hair. She blushed more and started shaking, and breathing funny. They blinked and looked at her. Her breathing got more ragged, her cheeks red, but the rest of her face pale, and in pain or worried. They both slowly released her, staring at her.

"Natsu?" Kaoru asked quietly.

Kyouya blinked and looked over since he had been watching Hunny and Mori go off. He became quickly alarmed, alarmed enough even to just drop his clipboard on the ground.

"Get away from her!" He basically yelled going over to her.

The twins went wide-eyed and practically jumped back. They had never seen or heard Kyouya act that way to anything. He took Natsu into his arms and lowered her to the ground slowly. Natsu kind of clung to his shirt. Her breathing getting worse.

"Natsu breath… calm down… take deep breaths." Kyouya said to her quietly yet somewhat desperately.

Everyone was staring astounded. Even Hunny and Mori had come back. Tamaki even looked really surprised. Natsu's breathing got a little worse, before it started getting better. She still clung to Kyouya. Her breathing going back to normal, cuddling her face up to his chest as he held her. He sighed, glad she was ok. She had panic attacks. Some just randomly got triggered by something that shouldn't trigger them, but some were reasonable. This time it was a random one. Probably just a pile up of stuff and this small thing just made her crack. But this one was controllable. Sometimes they were unable to stop and you had to bring her to the hospital, or she could crash or something. They were really scary.

He held her close as her breathing became completely normal again. She had fallen asleep. Everyone had been watching silently.

"What was that Kyouya?" Tamaki asked quietly.

Kyouya shook his head. "Panic attack… luckily it didn't result in a trip to the hospital." He said simply.

Everyone kind of went wide-eyed.

"T-the-" Hikaru started.

"Ho-hospi-ital?" Kaoru finished.

They almost burst out into apologies but Kyouya got up picking up Natsu at the same time. "It was a random attack. Probably from a pile up of stress. Even the tiniest thing would have triggered it."

The twins blinked and nodded some. They'd keep that in mind for next time. Since they did plan on doing it again. Haruhi and Tamaki nodded some, both surprised at how Kyouya was acting. Hunny was watching with curiosity, he had been serious when the situation was serious, but was back to blissfulness now. Mori's expression never altered from it's normal one.

"We should get her inside to rest." Kyouya said walking off. "Haruhi get my clipboard please."

Haruhi nodded and went and picked up with clip board. Everyone went to follow him. She followed them very soon after. Kyouya was just thinking. Not about much. Just mostly about what just happened. He was sure at least one or some of his fellow hosts would piece together his strange reaction and how he's treated Natsu the whole time, and figure out he had prior interactions with her before her joining the host club.

And in fact a few had figured it out. Hunny and Mori had figured it out. And Haruhi had pieced it together as well. But now she wanted to know more about it. How had they been connected? When had Kyouya ever been introduced to a commoner on such a personal level? He obviously was quite close to her, and much have known her a considerably good amount of time to tell just from the sound that she was going into a panic attack. Plus to have such a dramatic reaction to it happening. He was even allowing someone else to hold his clip board. Haruhi never thought it was possible, but she was holding it.

Kyouya just carried Natsu inside. He didn't plan on telling anyone his connection to Natsu. Even though he was sure someone would ask, and once everyone in the club knew, he wouldn't be able to ignore it. He'd then have to tell them, or maybe Natsu would tell them everything. But he highly doubted that because Natsu didn't tell anyone anything. Well tell them anything except for what they want to hear, or the complete opposite of what they wanted to hear, it counted on.

But surprisingly to him, she had gotten better with the host club. Not to her customers, she still treated them all the same as on the first day she was there. But her relationship with the hosts had changed considerably. She was now being nice to them. And they were all soon becoming fond of her. Even the twins who really did not like her during the first week.

Kyouya sighed. He didn't know why Natsu made her own life so difficult. She didn't have to, but she insisted upon it. She always took the hard way, or made something easy, difficult for herself. Like making friends. Kyouya knew she was perfectly capable of quickly making friends with people. She was really rather charming when she wanted to be. But she never took that road. Instead she was a jerk to people. Making them not like or trust her. She shut out the world. But he knew the reason as to why.


	5. Blood Type AB

Natsu was sound asleep on the couch. Everyone was being normal. They were doing what they would normally. The twins causing a little bit of trouble, mostly revolving around Tamaki and Haruhi. Hunny eating cakes with his bunny and Mori just sitting and watching. Kyouya was on his laptop doing stuff. Like normal, no one paid much attention to Natsu. Half the time they acted like she didn't exist. But then the twins got a devilish idea for a prank against the sleeping girl.

They got some frosting from one of Hunny's cakes. And went to put it on her, when a voice suddenly sounded.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kyouya said simply.

They blinked and looked at him and pouted. "And why not?"

"Her blood type is AB." Kyouya stated, still typing away on his computer.

The twins got chills up their spins and looked at Natsu. They backed up nervously. Haruhi and Tamaki also seemed to get the chill. They all knew the AB blood type was not to be messed with. Especially waking them up. But then Kaoru tripped and fell back with a crash flipping over a table. The four that had gotten the chill, including Kaoru got horrified looks and looked at Natsu. Natsu woke up, and turned and looked at them. But instead of a nasty look of pure death, she just looked at Kaoru with a soft tired look.

"You alright dumb ass?" She mumbled.

They all stared stunned. They expected her to kill him or something. Of course he was really glad she didn't. But he was still surprised. Then they all turned to Kyouya.

"I thought you said she was AB." Haruhi said in an agitated tone.

Kyouya nodded. "She is.. But she was probably fully rested… you should see her in the morning."

Natsu watched them all. "I'm not a morning person." She stated in a tired mumble.

Everyone looked at her. They were somewhat confused, she didn't seem rested to them. Maybe it was just the morning when she was like that. But then they all got a realization and all looked at Kyouya. How did he know what Natsu was like in the morning? Now they were suspicious. Natsu sat up, but then realized something.

"Shit! What time it is!?" She jumped up.

Everyone blinked and looked up at her. She ran over and grabbed her stuff and headed to the door. But Kyouya stopped her, standing in front of the door.

"Calm down.. Maybe you shou-" He started.

"Get out of the way! This is your fault you jerk!" She yelled and shoved past him and ran off.

Everyone got this disdainful look. Even Haruhi and Tamaki got angered looks. Kyouya hadn't deserved that. He just watched her run off, and went back to his computer like nothing had happened. It kind of made Hikaru more angry that he didn't stand up for himself at all.

"Come on Kyouya! You can't let her get away with that! Go knock some sense into her!" Hikaru blurted out.

Kyouya sent him a dark nasty look. "Don't ever say that again." He said in a dark tone.

Everyone was taken aback by that. But it instantly shut up Hikaru. Haruhi looked a little troubled at all this. Tamaki looked worried as well.

* * *

The Next Day: After School

Everyone was at the host club getting ready. Well almost everyone. Natsu wasn't there. She hadn't been at school that day. No one thought much of it though. And some of the host club didn't care. Like Hikaru for example, he was still ticked about what she did to Kyouya yesterday. But Kyouya seemed antsy. Like he felt something bad had happened. But they went on their hosting as normal, until Natsu's customers got there. Kyouya saw them and got up.

"I'm sorry Princesses.. But Natsu isn't here today." He said with a smile.

They all smiled and nodded. "We know. We still want to be here and talk about him though."

"Yeah like how he probably just skipped today… just because he's that cool."

They all swooned at the idea of such a bad boy. Kyouya smiled weakly.

"Well you're welcome in if you like." He said, thinking it was remarkable that even when not there, Natsu brought in customers.

After the customers had left, the host club hung out like they always did. Except everyone could tell Kyouya was completely off. He was just sitting staring at his computer screen. Everyone was basically staring at him at this point and he didn't even notice. They all looked around at one another in a 'Do something' kind of manner. But then all eyes fell on Haruhi. She blinked and looked around at them all and got a nervous look.

"No." She said simply.

"Come on Haru-chan! You have to!" Hunny whined.

"Yeah you're the only logical person." Kaoru added.

Haruhi looked around at them all nervously. She knew she wasn't getting out of this. She sighed. She got up and went over to Kyouya. When she got to the table he was at, he looked up at her curiously.

"Yes?" He asked simply.

"Wanna talk about it?" Haruhi said feeling stupid.

This was one of the last things Haruhi did. She didn't talk to people about their feelings… well not unless they were customers. And she certainly wasn't too helpful in fixing the problems. But she had to at least try and help.

"No." Kyouya stated simply.

Haruhi stood there, feeling much stupider now. Now she didn't know what to say or do. She retreated. They all stared.

"Well?" Hikaru said impatiently.

"He didn't say anything," Haruhi stated.

They all stared silently for a couple minutes. And then all looked over to Kyouya. Then back to their group. Now they were at a lose of what to do. They looked from one to the next not having a clue. They decided to send Tamaki to see what was wrong.

Tamaki went over to Kyouya and sat at the table. Kyouya was typing and didn't look at him.

"Tell me what's up." Tamaki said.

Kyouya didn't reply.

"I know you can hear me." Tamaki insisted.

Kyouya stopped and looked at him. "It's none of your business… ok?"

Tamaki blinked some. "Ummm… alright."

He retreated as well. They all looked at him when he got back and he just shook his head and they all groaned. That didn't help any. What were they supposed to do? Kyouya never got like this. And now they couldn't even figure out what was wrong. They gave up though. There was no use wasting there time when they wouldn't get an answer anyway. They'd have to wait and find out. Or hope that everything was ok again tomorrow.

Tomorrow they had a small trip planned for the weekend. They had invited Natsu but she refused to go. Saying that she'd never waste her time on a trip with all of them dumb people. She always tended to find a way to degrade them. But by now all of them had come to terms with that. Except Hikaru, he still had a problem with it sometimes. Especially when it was aimed at Kaoru. But if Hikaru really knew what was going on, he might not be so inclined to hate Natsu.


	6. Natsu and the Twins

The next morning the Host Club was waiting at Tamaki's. That had been their meeting place to go on their trip. They were going camping. Even though it wasn't too much like camping since they were going to a cabin manor. But they had decided that they were all staying together on the third floor which was basically one big room of bunch beds, sofa, bathroom and other stuff. They also planned on possibly sleeping outside one night if it was nice enough.

Everyone was there and ready. Well everyone except for Kyouya. And the twins were getting antsy. They fidgeted and paced.

"Where's Kyouya!? He's never late!" Hikaru protested.

But just as he said it, Kyouya's limo came down the driveway. It pulled up and parked. They were taking SUVs to the cabin. Kyouya got out of the car. Everyone was in casual clothing. Even Haruhi who looked like a girl for once. But Kyouya came around the car, and then opened the side closest to everyone. They blinked and watched as Natsu got out of the car.

She was dressed in casual, girls clothing. Her hair straight and combed. She wore large sunglasses. Everyone stared shocked. She had been very persistent about not coming on this trip. But there she was. The driver was getting their stuff out of the trunk.

Tamaki took the chance to attack Natsu with a hug. She hid a wince and a held in a yelp.

"Natsu! You came!" He said cheerfully.

"Tamaki let her go." Kyouya said calmly.

Tamaki blinked and released on command. Blushing from embarrassment. Natsu sighed out of relief.

"Yeah Kyouya abducted me from my house." She said simply.

Kyouya nodded some. But that was only the very short and vague version of the story. And a lot less accurate than it could be. But he wouldn't bring that up.

Everyone, except Hikaru, looked happy to see Natsu. This would be their first time spending time with her out of school. They all hoped to learn more about her.

Natsu stood there with her glasses on. She looked around at all of them.

"Well are we going anytime soon? Or are we going to stand here and stare at me?" She said irritably.

They blinked. Tamaki grinned and turned. The 3 SUVs were already there and loaded up. They each had a driver. Tamaki ran over to one and hopped in.

"Come on Haruhi!" He said cheerfully.

Haruhi sighed and followed him, and got into the back seat with him. Hunny and Mori went to another car in t he back. The twins got into another car. Natsu stood there watching.

"I'm going with Haruhi and Tamaki to make sure Tamaki behaves himself.. Go in whichever other car you want to go in." Kyouya said with a smiled and went and got into the car with Haruhi and Tamaki.

For a moment Natsu stood there. She sighed and went to the twins car. She opened the back, since they had weird problems with people sitting in front.

"Move over." She demanded to Hikaru.

Kaoru blinked and Hikaru looked pissed. But then without even seeing him Natsu corrected herself.

"Please move over Hikaru?" She said in a softer tone.

Kaoru smiled some. Hikaru still didn't look pleased, but moved to the middle seat. Natsu got in and closed the door. She buckled in. She instantly just looked out the window. The twins looked at her. Hikaru looked rather agitated. Kaoru was just watching her. Even though it was rather warm, Natsu was in jeans and a sweatshirt.

The ride was rather long, and only about 15 minutes into it, Hikaru was getting board. He fidgeted and looked around. But then grinned some. He was plotting against Natsu. He carefully reached over, and snatched her sunglasses.

Natsu went wide-eyed and turned quickly. "Give them back!"

But once she turned the twins went wide-eyed, and gasped. They both stared stunned. Natsu blushed. She didn't like this. One of her eyes was black. It was a little swollen. Hikaru suddenly looked like he felt awful. He put out the sunglasses to her.

"I-I'm sorry." He stuttered out.

Natsu took them back. Still blushing. But she didn't put them back on. There was no use now that they had seen it. They put slight pressure on the bruise and it hurt, so she wouldn't wear them now that she didn't have to.

"I got into a fight." She stated simply.

The twins just looked at her. Looking at her black eye. They didn't really say anything as they examined it from afar. But then Kaoru suddenly spoke.

"Who did that to you?" He asked softly.

Natsu looked off. "It doesn't matter." Natsu said softly.

"Your father hit you didn't he?" Kaoru asked with sad eyes.

Natsu winced at the idea. Her amber eye, that was surrounded by the bruise, sent him a kind of nasty look.

"I have no idea who my father is." She said coldly.

They two stared. Now Kaoru was mentally kicking himself. If he had known that, then he wouldn't have said anything. But then Hikaru chimed in.

"It was your mother then." He seemed to state more than ask.

At first Natsu didn't reply, she was back to looking out the window, but after a moment spoke. "Yeah." She said simply.

Both of the twins stared almost horrified at her. Her own mother had done that to her? Maybe it was an accident… or maybe it had been provoked. But both the twins seemed to know that, that was unfortunately not the case. They were all silent for a while. The twins not knowing what to say, and Natsu having nothing to say.

Natsu knew this whole idea had been a bad one. Why did Kyouya drag her on this dumb trip? Now everyone was going to find out. Natsu worked hard on keeping her secrets, secret. But something that was worn on the skin was rather hard to hide. After a little while Kaoru decided to break the silence.

"You can always come stay with us Natsu." He said softly.

"Yeah we have plenty of extra bedrooms.." Hikaru then added something as a joke. "And you can even stay with us in our bed if you want.

He grinned, he was trying to make her smile or laugh. And he succeeded. A smile reluctantly crept onto Natsu's face, and an attempted held back laugh followed. Hikaru smiled some. Feeling accomplished. She turned her head and looked at them and smiled.

"Thanks… but no thanks… on both accounts." She said simply.

They blinked and nodded some. They really wished that she would have at least thought about staying with them. But maybe Natsu really didn't want to leave. Since they were sure Kyouya must have offered the same thing. If he knew that is. But they just assumed he knew.

But after a couple more moments of silence Hikaru decided to try more jokes. And it worked. The rest of the car ride went smoothly. There was lots of smiles and laughs. Natsu seemed to be really connecting to the twins. By the time they arrived at the cabin, the twins had moved Natsu to the middle and they had done all sorts of jokes. When they pulled up Natsu put back on her sunglasses. Although she knew she wouldn't get away with wearing them the whole trip. She sighed and wished she had never had come. But that only lasted for a second because then she took it back, and decided that getting close to the goofball twins was worth it at this point. She smiled and got out of the car behind Hikaru. She looked around and smiled more. She was starting to love this trip idea.


	7. The Black Eye

Natsu got out of the car and looked around. She had her sunglasses on. They were hiding the black eye she had received from her abusive mother. But at this point, only Kyouya and the twins knew about it. I wasn't sure if the twins would be able to keep their mouths shut. I watched as the drivers started bringing our stuff inside. Everyone came together in a group. Tamaki was bright and excited.

"What should we do first?!" He said brightly.

Natsu looked at him. "Alright… what kind of drugs are you on?"

Tamaki was suddenly moping in his imaginary corner. Natsu blinked some. She got a nervous look. She didn't pay attention to anyone looking at her, since she was already walking over to Tamaki. She went over and leaned over and looked at him.

"Tamaki… I didn't mean it… it was just a joke." She said softly.

Everyone looked surprised. Well maybe not everyone. Kyouya wasn't, Mori didn't exactly show it, and Haruhi only showed it a little bit. But Tamaki blinked and looked up at Natsu. He then attacked her with a hug. It knocked her sunglasses off.

"Natsu! You're so cute!" He squealed.

But everyone else was staring at Natsu. But only Haruhi, Mori and Hunny were stunned. Natsu felt very uncomfortable and knew everyone was about to find out her secret. Tamaki blinked feeling the strange vibe. He looked at Natsu. He blinked and got a sad face.

"Natsu." He said softly.

Natsu turned her head away. She wished she could just disappear. Tamaki gently turned her head to look at her eye. But she didn't look him in the eyes. He frowned. The other's came closer, well the three that didn't know what was wrong already. The twins looked over at Kyouya, and he nodded slightly.

"It's nothing." Natsu mumbled.

"Liar." Haruhi said pouting some.

Natsu didn't look at the four around her. She felt very uncomfortable. She wanted to run but she knew she wouldn't be able to. So she looked off giving Kyouya a pleading look. He caught it, but didn't go to her aid. She seemed stunned. He wasn't going to help her?

She looked at the twins, and they didn't move either. She felt her chest tighten. She was on her own. She felt trapped and scared. She shook her head. She felt tears coming to her eyes. She tried pushing them back, but it didn't really work.

But the second Kyouya saw tears he went to her. He went through the other's.

"Guys back off." He said softly.

The other's listened. Natsu took the advantage to hug Kyouya and hide her tears. She had her face pressed against his chest. Kyouya looked at the twins and nodded some. They nodded back. Kyouya led Natsu inside and away from the others.

The twins walked up to the rest of the group. They looked worried and everyone turned to them and they blinked.

"It's not for us to tell." Kaoru said.

The others sighed and nodded some. They kind of figured as much. They didn't know what to do now. Tamaki picked up Natsu's glasses. He would give them back.

* * *

Inside

Kyouya had brought Natsu inside. They sat on the couch. Natsu didn't say anything and she had stopped crying. And Kyouya made her put ice on her eye. He was looking at her.

"You're going to have to tell them." He said calmly.

Natsu nodded. "I know."

Kyouya watched her for a little while. But sighed.

"You can't stay with her." He said.

Natsu didn't say anything. She didn't even look at him. Kyouya got an agitated look. He made Natsu look at him, by grabbing her jaw and turning her head. She blinked stunned and looked at him. He had a serious look.

"You are not living with her anymore. Do you hear me?" He said sternly.

She blinked and stared at him. She hadn't expected that. Kyouya had never been so assertive. She nodded some. Kyouya nodded some as well and released her jaw. But she didn't look away from him.

"You really do care about me don't you?" She said softly.

Kyouya nodded and stood up. "Yeah."

* * *

Hotaru: Alright I know this one was really short. But I decided that I can't decide on a character that Natsu should end up with. So I'm asking the readers. Just message me or comment who you want. Your choices are. Haruhi, Hikaru, or Kyouya. Please tell me what you want… or I'll end up picking out of a hat XP


	8. Natsu and Kyouya's First Meeting

Natsu watched Kyouya he started walking away. But stopped when Natsu spoke.

"I care about you too." She said softly.

Kyouya turned and looked at her for a moment. She looked down at the floor. He smiled some, but then everyone came in.

"Party!" Hikaru cheered.

They had apparently decided to forget about the bruise for now. Natsu blinked and took the ice off her eye and looked at them. They started blasting music. The twins snatched each of Natsu's hands and pulled her up. She blinked and they started dancing. They were close and kind of sexual. Of course almost all the time it was to Haruhi to annoy Tamaki. But they found it to me more fun with Natsu. Since she played along. She started dancing with them in the same fashion they danced with her.

But she then brought it to the next level, grinding against Hikaru. He turned dark red. She smirked. She was seeing how far the two would go. She pulled Kaoru closer and grinds against both of them. They were both blushing. But soon got into it. Soon the bad joke was becoming fun. But everyone else was dancing, everyone except Kyouya. Even Haruhi was dancing.

Kyouya stood in the corner of the room. He was watching Natsu. Jealousy burned in his eyes. Everyone but Natsu and the twins had seen it. Tamaki finally went over to him.

"If you want her… go and take her." Tamaki said giving Kyouya a small smile.

Kyouya blinked and looked at him. Kyouya had to admit that Tamaki was his best friend. He looked over at Natsu. He then pushed off the wall. Tamaki smiled some and watched.

Kyouya walked over to the twins and Natsu, making them stop dancing. Natsu looked at him curiously. The twins backed off of her. They seemed to get what was going on. Natsu blinked and looked at them. She seemed rather confused. Then a soft song started playing from the stereo, compliments of Mori changing it.

Kyouya smiled some and offered her his hand. She blinked and looked at him and then down at his hand. She slowly put out her hand and took his. She was blushing lightly.

They started dancing. A waltz of some sort. They two weren't alone though. Tamaki was dancing with Haruhi. The twins were joking dancing with one another. And Hunny was dancing with his bunny.

Natsu was blushing. She didn't actually look at Kyouya at first. Since that was not something she was used to. She wasn't really a PDA kind of person. But by the end of the song, she was looking at Kyouya, lost in him. But the next song was much more upbeat. Spanish oriented. But that definitely didn't stop the two. They immediately broke out into the tango. Something the two had learned together a while ago.

Natsu smiled. The dance wasn't exactly easy. But it was really fun. But it brought you very close to your partner. The other's had stopped and watched the two. Surprised, mostly by Kyouya knowing how to tango.

But as they danced it got more hot. They were quite good at the dance. But towards the end they stopped. Very close to one another. Looking at one another. Then Natsu suddenly kissed Kyouya, and rather passionately as well. But after only a couple of seconds pulled away.

She looked horrified and even more so when she saw everyone watching. She immediately panicked. She pulled away from Kyouya and ran out of the room and outside.

* * *

Everyone, including Kyouya stood there stunned. Kyouya because he was surprised about the kiss. Everyone else was surprised at her reaction to it. But once Kyouya snapped back to his senses he became alarmed. He ran out after her. But once outside he couldn't see her.

"NATSU!" He called out.

When he got no answer he cursed under his breath. He turned around to see everyone standing there.

"We need to go find her." He said with determination.

"Maybe we should just let her calm down some." Haruhi suggested.

"We can't!" Kyouya snapped, but regained himself and sighed. "Sorry… but we need to go find her now… since it's starting to get dark and there's a storm coming."

Haruhi seemed to get a chill. "Thanks for reminding me." She mumbled.

"It'll be much worse if we don't go find her. She can't handle being alone in the dark… she'll have another panic attack… and she can die." Kyouya said completely seriously.

Everyone seemed to tense up when Kyouya said that. A couple of them even went wide-eyed.

"Well we have to go find her!" Hikaru said.

Kyouya nodded. "Follow me. We're going to have to take the off road vehicles."

He ran off to go in the back of the cabin. The others ran after him and followed.

* * *

Not long after everyone was out of a garage. Hikaru and Kaoru were on dirt bikes. Tamaki and Haruhi, Mori and Hunny, and Kyouya were on 4 wheelers, paired up except Kyouya.

"Alright… everyone has their direction. Be back to the cabin in an hour… no later than that. If you find her, radio me and I'll come to you." Kyouya told them all.

They nodded some. Tamaki and Haruhi would be back sooner if there was any sound of thunder. Everyone started up their vehicles. Everyone wearing helmets of course. They all drove off, in pairs.

Hikaru and Kaoru went of to the south side of the building. They were on separate vehicles but together as a group.

Tamaki and Haruhi were on the west side of the building. Tamaki driving and Haruhi just holding on and keeping her eyes open.

Hunny and Mori were going North. They had a plan, Hunny would drive, and his bunny and Mori would keep their eyes out for Natsu.

Kyouya, he was going east. He was scared. He really needed to find Natsu. He really did care about her. Ever since the first day he met her.

* * *

3 years prior

Kyouya was at the family hospital. Not doing anything particular. He was walking around. He had seen all sorts of things in his days of being in the hospital. But as he was walking in the halls, something, or rather someone, caught his attention. A girl, about his age, maybe a couple years younger. She had black shoulder length hair. They were braided in pigtails. And she had the most fascinating eyes he had ever seen, even though he could only see the reflection of them off the window. She was alone in a room. She was kind of beat up. She had a cut on her cheek and a couple bruises. She was awake and sitting in a chair looking out the window. It was raining out, which made the dull room even more dull. He walked into the room. The girl turned her head and blinked.

"Yes?" She asked.

She didn't know who he was. Since he clearly wasn't a nurse or doctor. She watched him tensely as he walked closer. He noticed her tenseness.

"My family owns the hospital. I'm Kyouya Ohtori." He smiled at her.

She gazed at him for a moment before speaking. "Well what do you want?" She said sending him a not so friendly face.

He blinked, but stayed calm, now he was more curious than ever. "Well right now a name."

She seemed not to find that to be an unreasonable request because she replied straight forward. "Natsu Hisakata."

* * *

After that, Kyouya had gone every day to see her. Until one day she was gone again. He was disappointed since he didn't have a phone number he could contact her at. But luckily he could just look it up in her file. And he did so. He then went home. He ended up calling her. But he was stunned at the answer of the phone.

"What?" A harsh voice barked.

"Um I was looking for Natsu." He said calmly.

"Ha! Sorry but that dumb slut isn't here! She's probably out trying to get someone to pick her up off a street corner!" The drunken female voice laughed.

Kyouya had a insulted and confused expression, but then he heard another voice in the background.

"Mom! What're you doing!?" Natsu said from the background.

"Oh here she is! Phones for you slut!" The woman said.

There was weird noises that might have been just the drunk tripping over herself, even though one sounded like a slap. But eventually the phone was picked up again.

"I'm sorry about that." Natsu said simply.

"That's alright." Kyouya faked calmness from the other end of the phone.

Natsu had been stunned, you could hear it in her voice when she spoke. "Kyouya?"

But then the line went dead.

About 2 weeks later, Kyouya had found himself constantly thinking about Natsu. He wanted to know a lot more about her. But that would come in due time. He got a phone call from her that day, and a strong friendship was made.


	9. Finding Natsu

It had been about 40 minutes of searching. Kyouya hadn't heard anything. He was getting desperate. It had started raining, and Tamaki and Haruhi had gone back to the cabin because they heard thunder about 10 minutes ago.

* * *

Kyouya was getting increasingly worried. he called out her name every couple of minutes. But the he suddenly heard something. It was whimpering. He followed the noise. He soon saw a small figure. He stopped the four wheeler.

"Natsu!" He called out.

He ran over to her. She had sat up when she heard him. She was crying, even the rain you could tell.

"Kyouya." She mumbled out weakly.

He dropped down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He was glad that she hadn't had a panic attack.

"I'm sorry." She said weakly.

Kyouya shook his head. "Don't be." He said softly.

She calmed down considerably. She had been scared about the kiss. And then when she found herself alone in the dark she had probably stressed out more. It was a fear for her to be alone in the dark. That's why she had a dog at home.

"Come on… let's get you out of the rain." Kyouya said softly.

He got up, helping her up as well. He lead her over to the four wheeler. He got on, and she got on the back.

"Alright hold on." He said softly.

Natsu had her arms wrapped around his waist. Kyouya picked up the radio.

"Guys I got her. Everyone go back to the cabin." He said into the radio.

* * *

He then started up the four wheeler and drove off. It took him maybe 10 minutes to get back to the cabin. When they got there, he pulled into the garage. He saw everyone else's vehicles were back. He had a medic team there to make sure they went inside and got warm so no one would get a cold.

Natsu and Kyouya got off the four wheeler. Kyouya looked at Natsu. She was soaked. And she looked miserable. Kyouya didn't think she wanted to be around the other's right now. He sighed and gently pulled her into a hug.

"Come on we'll go in the back way." He said softly.

Natsu nodded some. Kyouya pulled away and took her hand. He went in one of the two doors that lead inside. But the one that he took went directly upstairs. He brought her into the large bedroom that they'd all be staying in together.

There were the same amount of beds as there were people. Although there were 4 king sized beds, and then 2 bunk beds (So 4 beds). Kyouya looked at Natsu.

"Your stuff is over there, and the bathroom is through there. I'm assuming you want to take a shower." He said simply.

Natsu nodded some. "Thank you Kyouya." She said softly.

She then went off to take a warm shower. Kyouya watched her. He then headed back downstairs.

* * *

When he got down to the living room. Everyone seemed surprised. They hadn't known he was back. The medics had left. But left some stuff for Kyouya and Natsu. Kyouya picked up a blanket and put it over his shoulders.

"How is she?" Tamaki was the first to ask.

"She's fine… well as far as I know. She's taking a shower. " He said softly.

Everyone nodded. They seemed to feel a little better about it. At least she was safe. They sat around for a while. Haruhi was wrapped tightly in a blanket. Looking miserable from the storm. Tamaki's arms wrapped around her seemed to help though. It was only late afternoon. About 3 o'clock.

When it had been almost an hour and Natsu still hadn't come down, Kyouya decided to go check on her. He got up, he was dry by this point. He headed out. Everyone watched him, but didn't question him.

* * *

When he got upstairs, he saw one of the lights on, and Natsu laying on the bottom bunk of one of the bunk beds. Kyouya thought she was asleep. He stood there watching her. She had a rough day. He would be surprised if she was asleep. But then she rolled over and looked at him.

"You know… staring is rude." She mumbled.

She sounded like she was half asleep. Kyouya blinked and smiled softly. He went over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You'll live." He replied.

She smiled, and looked away some. He smiled at her. But found himself thinking about something.

"Can I paint you?" He asked randomly.

Natsu blinked and looked at him. "Paint me?"

Kyouya chuckled a little and nodded. "Why are you acting so surprised? You know I paint."

Natsu nodded. "I didn't know you painted people."

"I don't… yet." He said simply.

Natsu gazed at him. She was obviously thinking. She then nodded some.

"Get me drunk and maybe." She joked, looking away again.

He looked at her. "Don't tempt me."

She blinked and looked at him. But once she caught the look on the face she froze. His look wasn't joking, it was really stern. She knew she made a mistake by making such a joke.

It was because of her mother. She was an alcoholic and she beat Natsu. So Natsu could see why he would be so touchy about it. He was around a year ago when she had been in real trouble.

* * *

Natsu had been brought to the hospital in really bad condition. She had 'fallen down the stairs.' She had several cracked or bruised ribs. And had a punctured lung. And internal bleeding. But Kyouya knew it wasn't from falling down the stairs. They both knew it had been my mother. She had thrown an absolute fit after her boyfriend dumped her. And she had been severely drunk. And for a drunk person, she had amazing motor skills. She had beat Natsu nearly to death. Before actually throwing Natsu down the stairs and having an almost panic attack from her falling down them.

She was such a good actress, no one had really known she was all that drunk. Or that she was the one ever hurting Natsu. They just took Natsu as being klutzy. Which wasn't helped by Natsu giving the story back to them as her mother wanted her to. Natsu didn't know why she never admitted that she needed help. That she needed to be taken away from her mother. She had a feeling it was her pride and stubbornness.

But that had really hurt Kyouya. He had threatened Natsu's mother, since she knew he knew about her. But he never said anything because Natsu begged him not to. But after the threat, Natsu never was sent to the hospital by her mother again. But she still hit her some.

* * *

"I-I'm sorry Kyouya…. I didn't mean it like that." Natsu said softly.

Kyouya sighed and looked at me. "I know." He said softly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

She knew he was remembering back to that incident as she had. She had a feeling that he would have followed through with his threat if it needed to be done.

She looked up at him. Then she reached out and touched his hand softly. She looked at his hand and not at him.

"You know I'd never touch that stuff." she said softly.

Kyouya nodded some. "Yeah I know.. Just don't even joke ok?"

Natsu nodded. "Alright."


	10. Cake Fight and Coed Showers

Natsu and Kyouya decided to back downstairs. No one decided to talk about earlier. Which was fine by Natsu. She really didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted them all to do what they had planned on doing while at the cabin. And it was dinner time now.

And of course, unlike normal campers, they had a chef. But Natsu was not going to complain. She would much rather have good uncommon camping food, than bad camping food. Everyone just had their own conversations during dinner. But of course conversations mixed and eventually became one big conversation. Natsu was pretty silent. But then she had a brilliant idea.

Natsu waited for dessert. And of course they had any dessert item you could think of there. Much more than all of them could eat, which was perfect in her opinion. She waited for everyone to be eating some. And then out of no where, she picked up a piece of cake and rubbed it in Kyouya's face. She had a calm face like nothing just happened.

Everyone had become silent and looked at Kyouya. Then everyone started laughing. Kyouya calmly took off his glasses and cleaned them off. She just grinned largely at him. But then he grabbed a piece of cake and threw it at her. But she ducked and it hit Tamaki. Everyone laughed and soon everyone joined in.

By the end of the food fight, no one went unmarked. Everyone was covered in cake, crumbs and ice cream. And maybe some other stuff as well. They were all standing or sitting. No one really had the energy or inspiration to throw more food. Natsu was sitting at the table with a smile. It was so worth it.

"I think… we all need to shower." Haruhi pointed out.

"Hai." The twins agreed. (Hotaru: Hai means yes in Japanese)

Everyone got up. Natsu was feeling pretty grimy. She really wanted to get cleaned up. And get the frosting out of her hair.

"It's a large co-ed bathroom." Kyouya stated.

Everyone froze and looked at him. Not only was it one large bathroom… but it was co-ed. As in boy and girls together. Me and Haruhi shrugged and started walking off. I stopped at the door to go upstairs. The showers were on the second floor.

"You guys coming?" I asked "innocently."

All the guys seemed rather nervous about the idea. Even Mori and Kyouya who were always so calm. But Kyouya got up and was the first of the boys to follow. Tamaki seemed to most resistant to the idea, but he really wanted to get clean.

We all went to the third floor to get our stuff before going to the bathroom. There were about 10 showers. Each had a wooden door, that didn't lock or anything, it opened to a small space and then a shower curtain with the shower behind it.

It would be very easy to spy on the person in the next stall from your's. And of course that passed through most of the boys minds, but didn't stick. They were embarrassed about even thinking it. Haruhi and Natsu didn't seem to care much, but maybe being commoners did that.

Haruhi was the first in the shower, which made Tamaki more nervous than before. He just ran into the stall furthest away from hers. She was in the last stall, and Natsu took the one next to her. And then down the line it went Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny and Mori, and Tamaki in the last one.

Natsu undressed, tossing her gross clothes, including underwear and bra out of the stall completely. She kind of did it on purpose, putting the bra and underwear on top, to embarrass the guys. She wasn't afraid to show herself. She wasn't very modest.

She got into the shower and washed all the grossness off her and out of her hair. It took her a while since she had so much hair. Everyone else was done before her. But not by long. She decided she really wanted to embarrass all the boys, so she put on her shorts, and her bra, but not her tank top. She left her stall before the other's since they were all getting completely changed.

I was going to pretend I wasn't doing it on purpose. So I decided to call out to Kyouya.

"Kyouya… where's the hair dryer?" I called.

"One second." He replied.

After a moment he came out with no shirt on. But he was a boy. But when he looked at Natsu he turned the darkest shade of red she had ever seen. She just leaned against the counter. She looked at him keeping her innocent look.

The other's came out, well Mori, Hunny and Haruhi came out and stared. Hikaru went to come out, but spotted Natsu and freaked.

"Put a shirt on!" He cried out.

Kaoru came out and looked at me. He looked at Hikaru's door.

"She's wearing a bra Hikaru." He stated.

Tamaki came out. "Who's what?"

He looked at Natsu and turned a dark red. He couldn't say anything. Hikaru came out and tried not looking at Natsu. She grinned. But then decided to do something while everyone was watching her. She turned around, and opened the drawer, but everyone snapped out of their "OMG a girl without a shirt on" expressions and changed into "Oh my gosh" expressions.

She had some bruises and scars on my back. Kyouya and the twins seemed less shocked but still didn't like it. Everyone else seemed completely shocked though.

Natsu started blow drying her hair like nothing was wrong. She was waiting to see if anyone would say anything or if they'd all just stare. But after a moment Tamaki seemed to snap out of his shock and speak softly.

"Natsu… you have…" He couldn't seem to finish his sentence.

"Yeah… well that's what years of abuse from an alcoholic mother looks like." She said simply.

Tamaki seemed stunned again. No one said anything, so Natsu spoke instead. Well she spoke after a couple more minutes of silence and when she finished her hair. She put away the blow dryer and turned.

"It's not a big deal really." She shrugged.

Everyone seemed to become sick at that statement. They all seemed to hate the idea of someone who was so abused just said it wasn't a big deal. As if it were something like getting grounded or something. Everyone looked at Kyouya.

"She's not going back to her mother." He stated to them all.

Natsu blinked. She had put on her shirt. She looked at him. She thought he wasn't really serious about that. Normally he'd say it and let the idea slip away, but this time, he seemed to mean it. She looked at him with a worried expression. Was he really going to take her away from her mother? He'd probably have her arrested as well.

The maids came in and cleaned up everyone's dessert clothes to wash them. Everyone kind of stood there, nervous and silent. Natsu finally just left the room not replying to Kyouya. She wasn't sure about this anymore. Could she really live with Kyouya? The idea made her blush. She was surprised. Why was she blushing? Did… she have a thing… for Kyouya? Maybe that kiss earlier hadn't been a fluke at all. She would have to figure it out as they went along.


	11. A Night at Kyouya's

By the end of Sunday everyone felt pretty comfortable with one another. Even though Natsu hadn't shared anything else with everyone. Actually she was pretty silent for the rest of the time. Except for sarcastic sneers at the other's. Which kind of seemed to tick them all off, until Natsu just stopped talking half way through Sunday.

On the way back home, it was the same car set ups. Natsu sat in the back of the car with the twins. But she fell asleep part way through. Her head ended up on Kaoru's shoulder. But he didn't seem to mind. The twins looked at each other a little worried. They weren't sure what was going on with her.

When we got back to Tamaki's Hikaru carefully got out, but Kaoru didn't move. He didn't want to wake Natsu up. When the other's got out they looked at him in confusion.

"Natsu's asleep on his shoulder." Hikaru told them.

The other's kind of smiled. The drivers were transferring their stuff from the SUVs to their respected limos. Kyouya of course had his driver also have Natsu's stuff loaded up. He went to the twins SUV. He went over and gently leaned Natsu against him. Kaoru got out. Kyouya carefully pulled Natsu to the edge and then stood on the ground and picked her up.

She shifted some, but just cuddled against him. Everyone was watching him. They all looked worried. They were pretty sure that she hadn't slept at all the night before. And she didn't look too good. Kyouya didn't look at them and just brought her to the limo.

"She'll be fine." He stated before getting in with her.

* * *

The other's nodded a little and went home. Kyouya rode back to his house. He told the driver that they weren't going to Natsu's house. She was in his lap. He didn't buckle up and just held her. He was worried about this. They'd have to go and get her stuff, and he didn't want to think about how Natsu's mother would react to finding out her daughter was being taken away.

Kyouya wrapped his arms tighter around Natsu. He was afraid of losing her. She was one of the only people that knew as much about him, as he knew about them. He knew a lot about everyone else, but rarely let people know about himself.

But he had opened up to her a long time ago. There was just something about her that had drawn him in. Kind of like Tamaki, but a lot different. Tamaki had started as a project, and an irritation. But Natsu, he had gone to by his own free will. He never needed to talk to her, his father probably would have liked Kyouya not to talk to her actually. Kyouya got no demerit for being around her.

He held her, and they soon arrived at him house. He carefully got out carrying her. He brought her inside. Luckily no one was there to question him. He just went upstairs. He went to the spare bedroom next to his. Natsu had stayed there before, on a couple of other occasions. A couple of times where she had really felt threatened by her mother.

He went into the room, and laid her down. He turned on a small light. It wasn't very bright, just bright enough to make her comfortable if she were to wake up in the night.

Kyouya gazed at her for a moment or so, before turning and leaving the room. He went to his room right next door. He went over to his bed and crashed on it to think for a little while.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Natsu woke up. At first alarmed since she didn't know where exactly she was, but quickly gathered that she was at Kyouya's. But she was rather tense. She felt uneasy in the room, by herself. Even with the light on. Even with light sometimes she was afraid of just being alone.

She carefully got out of the bed and looked around the room. She felt as if she were being watched. But maybe it was paranoia. From knowing that her mother would be pissed when she realized Natsu didn't come home. And it made Natsu really nervous. Her mother was known to go to the extremes.

Natsu went to the bathroom, she didn't stay there long, since she was restless and walked out again into the room. She didn't feel comfortable staying there. She wanted to leave. She left the room and looked in the hallway. It was dark and creepy. She quickly went to Kyouya's door and opened it quietly.

She slipped inside. The room was just as dark as the hall, but Natsu felt a lot better inside it. She looked at Kyouya in his bed. She felt herself turn hot. She blinked realizing she was blushing. She grumbled silently. She wished it wasn't true, but it was.

She could no longer deny the fact that she had feelings for Kyouya. Pretty strong feelings too. She assumed that was why she had gone to all the trouble of going to Ouran, and getting into the host club. She had always been highly intelligent and able to get in, but she never felt the need to do so. But then Kyouya asked her to go, and she decided she would. And when she heard all about Haruhi and how she managed to get into the host club, Natsu decided to do the same thing. But not only to be with Kyouya, but because she knew it made her mom mad when Natsu looked like a boy.

Natsu stood leaning against the door looking at him. She didn't know what to do. But then she moved over to the bed. She crawled into the bed next to him. She almost jumped out of her skin when he suddenly spoke.

"Took you long enough." He said and opened his eyes.

Natsu looked at him, blushing darkly. She didn't say anything. He looked at her. He moved closer to her. He was shirtless, but she had known that already. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You alright?" He said softly.

Natsu blinked and then nodded some, closing her eyes. This hadn't been the first time this had happened. But it was the first time where it made Natsu blush. She cuddled up to him, which made him blush some. He closed his eyes as well.

It wasn't long before they both fell asleep. Both having separate dreams. But somehow both dreams ended with one another.

* * *

In the morning Natsu was still asleep, and it was getting late. Kyouya was up and dressed. He had just gotten changed in his room. Not concerned about Natsu waking up. He looked at her when he was dressed. He smiled some and looked at her. He went over to the bed, and instead of trying to wake her up, he picked her up instead.

She grumbled some and shifted. She opened her eyes. He smiled at her.

"Time for school." He said simply.

Natsu shined and shook her head vigorously. He chuckled some and lowered her feet to the floor. He then pushed her gently to the door. She left his room half asleep and grumbling.

She was ready to go soon enough and they left just as soon as she got a smoothie. Kyouya had made her get it from the cook, since he knew she needed to eat breakfast. And they arrived at school. Not to see one another until the host club later that day.


	12. Natsu's Attack

When Natsu got to the host club that afternoon she just went over to the window sill and sat down. She didn't say anything to any of the hosts. They all felt weird and worried about it. And Kyouya wanted to shut down the club for the afternoon, but Tamaki talked him out of it.

So the host club opened like normal. Natsu's customers were advised against visiting, but they did anyway. But Natsu did nothing but be silent and look out the window. The girls didn't seem to know what to do. But just watching Natsu and wondering what was on her mind, made them more attracted to her. And finally one spoke.

"Natsu." She said softly.

Natsu looked at them. An emotionless face, but with a tint of hurt. They all went wide-eyed. And then all gushy over Natsu. It made Natsu look down. She then got up. They all blinked and she walked away.

She walked past the twins table. But Hikaru got up and grabbed her hand. Natsu stopped. Hikaru looked at her sadly.

"Natsu you're not be-" He started.

But he was cut off. Natsu turned and swiped her foot behind his, and pushed him, knocking him over. She went down as well. She had him pinned to the floor. His wrists slightly above his head. Everyone had turned gasping.

Natsu gazed down almost darkly at Hikaru. Hikaru had this stunned look. A nervous one as well. But then all the girls flipped. Squealing and swooning. As if it were some kind of game. All the hosts blinked.

Natsu then got up, and headed to the back room. Everyone watched until the door closed. Then all the girls went into frantic whispering and giggling. But all the hosts just looked plain worried.

They closed the club early. Once all the girls were gone they all sat around staring at the closed doors to the back room. None of them really had a clue as to what was wrong or what had happened. And none of them seemed courageous enough to go in and confront her themselves.

"I think Tamaki should go talk to her… he seems unable to get mad at." Hikaru said.

"Natsu will chew him up and spit him out." Haruhi stated.

Tamaki looked insulted. He didn't seem to believe that he could be taken down by a hurt girl. He pouted. And then Kaoru spoke.

"Yeah the lord wouldn't be able to handle her. She's a loose cannon who would take him out in seconds." He added on.

Tamaki blinked and stared. He couldn't get past that they were saying that about him. Unknowing to him, the twins had purposely set it up. They hadn't purposely had Haruhi jump in, but it had helped. Although she had really meant it. But they only wanted to make it so someone would finally step up and go talk to her.

"I can handle her! She won't chew me up or take me out! She's just a hurt girl… she's not looking to hurt people." He said and waltzed over to the doors.

But when he got to them he hesitated some. All the hosts were watching him. Kyouya was rather curious of what Tamaki was going to do or say, and more so how Natsu might react. Once Tamaki got over his hesitation he opened the door to the room and went in.

He hadn't been in there very long before he came running out. Looking frantic or freaked out. It made everyone go wide-eyed.

"She's gone!" He said with shock.

"WHAT!?" Everyone seemed to yell the question back at once.

All of them then ran into the room, and sure enough it was empty. They all stared dumbfounded. It wasn't exactly an easy place to escape from. Especially since the only door led out into the main room, and the window lead out into 2 stories worth of air from the ground.

"How'd she get out?" Kaoru seemed stunned like everyone else.

"She's mastered the art of escaping buildings without being seen." Kyouya stated.

Everyone looked at him. They now all looked worried about him. He looked pissed. Like blood thirsty. None of them knew what he might do, but all of them were scared of that look.

"Kyouya… you're not going to do anything rash are you?" Haruhi asked rather nervously.

"She went to her mother's house." He said darkly.

Everyone's mouths dropped open. None of them understood why he would say that, or rather why Natsu would do that. They didn't know what would possess her to go back to the place where she was so abused. Now they all looked to be in a panic.

"We have to go and get her." Hunny was the first to say what everyone else was thinking.

They all then ran out. All of them would have to go in Kyouya's car, or following his car since he was the only one who knew where Natsu's house was.

* * *

Kyouya rushed to Natsu's house. When they got there, none of the lights were on, even though it was getting dark. They all rushed out of the car. The twins were first to the door. They started hitting the door kind of violently. The other's ran up behind them.

But everyone froze when the door opened. A woman was standing there, looking rather agitated at people practically knocking down her door. She wasn't all that old. But she looked tired, and possibly drunk.

"What?" She grumbled at them.

Kyouya stepped forward, giving her a serious look. She seemed to know who he was, but didn't seem to care much.

"Where's Natsu, Kira?" He said in a low tone.

"How should I know? I haven't seen her since you picked her up!" She said getting increasingly agitated.

Everyone blinked. And then started to look like they felt bad for bothering this lady. Basically forgetting she was the one who beat Natsu so many times. But Kyouya did something rash.

He pushed Kira out of the doorway and went inside. Everyone blinked a little stunned. But Kira looked furious.

"Get out of my house you bastard! You have no right to come in here!" She yelled in rage.

Everyone blinked hearing her yell, and seemed to come back to the reality of who she really was. They glared at her. Kyouya ignored her and went to a door at the end of the hall, and then you heard another door open.

"Mori come here! Someone else call 911!" Kyouya yelled from somewhere far away.

Everyone seemed to go into a panic. Haruhi ran for the phone to call 911. Mori and Tamaki ran off to wherever Kyouya was. He had gone through the kitchen and down the stairs to the basement.

Kira ran for the door in the panic, but the twins slammed her into the door, pinning her hands behind her back. There was no way they'd let her get away. They glared darkly at her.

"You hurt her." Hikaru growled.

"You're lucky we don't hurt you." Kaoru growled as well.

She growled and glared. She knew she couldn't get away though. And even if she got out of the twins grip, Hunny would take her down in 2 seconds. Haruhi was talking to the 911 receiver. Telling them that someone was really hurt and such.

Then everyone fell silent and looked over at the kitchen door. Mori walked in, carrying a limp body. Everyone went wide-eyed. Haruhi even dropped the phone. They were staring at Natsu, as Tamaki and Kyouya also walked in.

Natsu was in bad condition. Her clothes were ripped like she had been jumped on the street or something. She had many cuts, like someone went at her with a knife. And on her visible skin was a series of dark bruises. She was pale, and looked almost dead.

Everyone stared, and said nothing until the police and ambulance got there. The paramedics took Natsu, and Kyouya went with her. The police arrested Kira. And everyone followed the ambulance in the limo. They got to the hospital, and then were all left to wait in the emergency room, just praying that Natsu would be alright.


	13. The Emergency room and the Court Room

Hotaru: You will all probably want to rip off my heads by the end of this chapter ^^' Please don't… I have my reasons.

* * *

It was hours of the hosts sitting in the waiting room. Haruhi had been crying and was sitting in Tamaki's arms. The twins had not been able to sit still. Constantly getting up and moving around the room. Hunny had fallen asleep in a chair, and Mori sat next to him. But even he was a little restless, tapping his foot some. Kyouya was sitting in a chair, his elbows on his knees and his face on his hands.

A doctor finally walked out into the room. Everyone's heads lifted up and looked at him. He walked over to Kyouya. Kyouya stood up. It looked like he had been crying. The doctor cleared his throat before speaking.

"We've got her to stabilize. But she's still in pretty poor condition. So you may see her, but please don't do anything that might upset her." He said calmly.

Kyouya nodded. "Thank you."

His voice was shaky and almost more of a croak. He got the room from the doctor and headed off, with everyone behind him. They were all worried and wanted to see her.

When they got to the room Kyouya opened the door and walked in. Everyone came in behind him, but they all froze.

They were all looking at Natsu. She was laying perfectly still on the hospital bed. She had a breathing mask over her mouth and nose. There were multiple wires on her person. She looked pale. She had all sorts of bandages on her visible skin.

Haruhi's eyes watered up again and she hid her face on Tamaki's chest. He looked sad and just wrapped his arms around her. Hunny got teary too and Mori took care of him, looking sad. They twins looked like they felt sick and almost like crying.

But no one took it as hard as Kyouya. His head hung. And he walked over to the side of the bed. He looked at the unconscious Natsu.

"How could you!? Why would you do something so idiotic!?" He yelled at her unconscious being.

He fell to his knees and cried with his arms and head resting on the side of the bed. Natsu didn't even flinch. She didn't hear a word, but everyone else had been startled. They all looked at him, knowing that this really upset him. None of them had ever seen him show so much raw emotion.

The twins went over and gently put their hands on his shoulder. He didn't move. He just cried. Everyone felt badly about it. But there was nothing they could do about it.

They sat around in the room for about another hour, before Natsu's eyes opened. She was finally awake. Kyouya had calmed down, but sat with his eyes closed next to the bed, his head and arms resting on it. Almost everyone else was asleep as well, only Kaoru and Mori were awake and sitting up. They looked at Natsu.

But Natsu paid them no attention. She seemed to be pretending that no one was there. But then she turned her head slightly and looked at Kyouya. She looked at him a moment, before reaching out and placing her hand gently on his, but winced some.

Kyouya opened his eyes almost instantly, he looked at his hand and then up at Natsu. But instead of freaking out like the two spectators thought he would, he just shifted his hand gently to hold hers.

"Hey sleepy." He said softly.

Mori and Kaoru seemed surprised. Kyouya was being very calm. Especially compared to earlier. But was that really a surprise? He knew that freaking out and making her possibly panic or get upset was a very bad idea.

Tears started rolling down Natsu's face. She reached up and pulled down her mask.

"Kyouya.. I'm sorry… I did-" She said in a weak raspy voice.

Kyouya reached up and put the mask back over her mouth. He looked at her sadly.

"We'll talk about it later." He said simply.

Natsu looked at him. She nodded weakly. Everyone was awake by now. They just sat and watched the two. They were all glad to see Natsu was awake. They just hoped everything would end well.

* * *

Natsu sat in the court room. She was still covered in bandages. She had gotten out of the hospital the day before. The meeting was almost over. But she looked depressed. Her mother lost custody, but, she was going to leave the court house tonight, with no penalties.

The whole host club was there and all of them were outraged. They couldn't believe Kira was going to get away with doing that to Natsu. But she had, had an alibi. She had been at work 10 minutes before the hosts found her. So the judge decided that it wasn't enough time for Kira to do that kind of damage in such a short amount of time.

And the worst part was, Natsu refused to go on the stand. She never said that Kira hurt her. Not to anyone. She never even said it to any of the hosts, who knew. So now Kira was going to get away with it. But on the plus side, Natsu was now officially living with Kyouya.

When the judge dismissed them, Kira left the room with her head held high. The whole host club sent daggers at her. Natsu just stood up and headed for the door, but was stopped by the host club. They all looked, disappointed in her. She ignored them.

"Can we go now?" She muttered.

Kyouya got this look. He harshly grabbed her arm. She winced and was dragged out of the courthouse. Kyouya didn't stop dragging her until they were in the limo.

"What is wrong with you?! You could have sent her to prison! You could have finally paid her back for all that she's done to you!" He yelled.

He wasn't yelling so much because he was angry, but because he was scared. Just because Natsu wasn't living with Kira, who's to say Kira wouldn't go out of her way to hurt Natsu anyway. Natsu seemed to just ignore him.

He gazed at her. All the other hosts were listening from outside the limo. After a minute or so Kyouya let out a sigh. He looked at her sadly.

"Why won't you talk to me?" He asked calmly and softly.

Natsu didn't reply. She just fidgeted some. Her hands playing with the hem of her skirt. She looked like a little girl. But was she doing it just because she wouldn't have to talk about it?

Kyouya gazed at her and moved closer to her. He gently put his hand on her cheek. He moved her head, making her look at him. She didn't want to look at him, but once she had his eye contact she couldn't break it. There was something about those dark eyes that captivated her.

"You can't hide forever Su-su." He said softly.

Natsu tensed up. That nickname got to her. She shook her head and looked down. She then hugged Kyouya. She started crying. The other's watched. They had other cars to use, so they closed the car door and went to the other cars.

* * *

Everyone went back to their own houses. Natsu's stuff was already at Kyouya's. Including her dog Toto. She hadn't called him that because he loved The Wizard of OZ. He was actually a different type of terrier and a different color as well.

When they got there, the two went up to Natsu's room. Natsu didn't want to be alone at the moment. And she was debating on if she'd actually talk to Kyouya about all of this now.


	14. Love and Questions

Natsu took off her fashion jacket and tossed it on the floor uncaringly. She was wearing a halter top that showed all her back, thus the jacket, so no one could see her scars. Especially one large diagonal burn scar from the bottom of her left shoulder blade, to the bottom of her back. It was from a curling iron, back when she was about 10.

She flopped down onto the bed on her stomach. She laid there and let out a large sigh. She didn't feel like moving much. Or talking. Or eating, or anything really.

Kyouya stood there, looking at her. He knew she was having a rough time. He hadn't been completely supportive either. Which was making him feel bad.

He walked over to the bed and crawled onto it next to her. Then laid on his side next to her. She turned her head and looked at him. He gently reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. She gazed at him.

"You alright?" Kyouya asked softly.

Natsu nodded slightly. "Yeah, I will be."

Kyouya nodded. That's all he was going to ask for now. He decided that asking her a bunch of questions and pressuring her would be a bad idea. Especially since she had so much stress recently, anything could trigger a panic attack. Plus he just wanted her to relax and let things get back to normal.

He gently ran a finger over the scar on her back. She didn't seem to mind at all. She just looked at him. But then, she spoke softly.

"Do you love me?" She asked with a soft voice.

Kyouya blinked and looked up at her face. He had been caught completely off guard by that one. He blushed some. He took a second to gather his thoughts.

"Yes… I love you." He stated.

She nodded some. She gazed at him, as if trying to read his mind, or to get deep inside his mind. He just looked back at her.

"I love you too." She replied.

They both blushed some. And then they kissed.

* * *

Hotaru: Alright I know none of you will be happy with me for this but… that is the end of Nobody's Home.

But do not fret! Because now I'm letting you pick what goes down next. I want voting to happen. Just message a reply or leave a review with your answers to the questions that follow. And then I will make one last chapter of the results, or rather tell you what I feel like telling you.

**1) Do you want a sequel?**

Yes

No

**2) If there's a sequel what should the title be?**

The Last Night

A New Day

The Chaos Continues

Home Sweet Home

**3) Where should the sequel start?**

From the end of Nobody's Home

1 year later

2 years later (Natsu, Kyouya and Tamaki are out of high school)

If you have another time in which you want it to start, just tell me

**4) What should Natsu's relationship be?**

Single

With Kyouya

With a Mystery Man (I'll make him)

Other (message me what you want)

**5) The Reappearance of Kira?**

Shows up at random

Shows up with a purpose

**6) Anything else you might want to request, just ask for it.**

And those are the questions. Get me the answers any way you please. And if not enough people reply to this then there might not be a sequel at all.

And I can't promise a sequel too soon. But I can try. I have other stories to read. Colorful Sound- a Yu Yu Hakusho story. It's a Thieves World- Ouran High School Host Club story. And will be starting another Ouran story called Tamaki's Little Sister.

Don't forget to send in your reply to these questions! That's all for me! I'll hopefully see you guys soon!

-Hotaru


	15. Survey Results!

Here are the results!

Will there be a sequel?

Yes!!!

The title?

Home Sweet Home

Where it will start?

2 years later (Natsu, Kyouya and Tamaki are out of high school)

Natsu's relationship?

With Kyouya

The Reappearance of Kira?

Shows up with a purpose

I'm glad that there will be a sequel! So happy in fact that I will make the first chapter tonight or tomorrow! I really just did all this to see where people stood with the story and see what everyone wanted. And if you have any ideas that you want to add to the story please don't be afraid to ask. I can't say yes to everything but I can try and add things in. I love it when my readers are involved! See you at Home Sweet Home Chapter 1!

-Hotaru


End file.
